Firestorm Yuriranpu
by nightwhisperofshadows
Summary: Firestorm Yuriranpu is a beautiful young kitsune who specializes in fire magic. When an evil kitsune named Rau tries to force her to marry him, she runs off into the human world to avoid him.  Full summary inside. KXOC
1. a new home

Firestorm Yuriranpu

Summary: Firestorm Yuriranpu is a beautiful young kitsune who specializes in fire magic. When an evil kitsune named Rau tries to force her to marry him, she runs off into the human world to avoid him. Disguising herself as a human and calling herself Axl Yuriranpu, she thinks she is safe. But what happens when her secret is discovered?

Hi! This is my second story. Hope you like it. I love kitsunes so much I dream about them, so naturally I wanted to do a Tokyo mew mew story on them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew. If I did, then there would be magic and all fantasies in the world joined together.

* * *

All was quiet in a forest. Until, that is, a young, beautiful, female kitsune burst out of some bushes and ran off into the distance at full speed. The girl was Firestorm Yuriranpu. She had fiery orange-red fur, yellow ear fur, one tail which was tipped with yellow and the edges of it designed to look like yellow flames, and the same going for each one of her paws. Her emerald green eyes were filled with pain and exhaustion. She had been running for a long time now, but she couldn't stop. To stop would to ensure her death. Around her neck was a black collar studded with white, square gems, each filled with a blue-green-purple light. Hanging from the section at the base of her throat was a deep blue crystal shaped like a 3-D water droplet. The thirteen's mind was currently swimming with thoughts that were coming and going as quickly as she was running. That would have given her a headache by now if they weren't all saying the same thing.

_Gotta run! Gotta find help! Gotta find a place to hide! Gotta find __**SOMETHING!**_

Her eyes darted back and forth, looking for a place to escape. It was no use though. His voice sounded out loud and clear from the woods behind her, not very far away.

"You can't run forever. I will find you."

Reaching an open plain where she wouldn't be caught by surprise, she turned around and shouted back,

"Frick OFF, Rau! I will never go with you! Leave already!"

A dark purplish colored kitsune with dark blue eyes, black ear fur and tail tip, once again only one tail, hovered out of the trees and stopped high in the air above her.

"My, you have a temper. We'll need to work on that later."

"Like hell you will! I will never marry you! It's not even me you want!"

"That's not for you to be concerned about!" He was getting frustrated and soon called out, "Night blast", with which a black blast of energy shot out of his mouth towards her, which she expertly dodged. She then let her fire gather around her and with a "Fox-fire blaze" the burning fireballs shot out towards him with such speed that they all hit their mark. He wasn't so easily defeated though and called out his most powerful attack. His "Darkness force". It was also a black beam but it emanated from his whole body and was much larger and stronger. She called up her "Fire shield" and a casing of orange fire encircled her. But Rau wasn't giving up; he instead increased the power of the blast so much that the spot where the two powers met started to spark, causing a massive explosion. Firestorm took the opportunity to try her "Fire teleport" for the first time ever, with no idea where it would take her. She had just enough time to see the world fade from around her before she blacked out. Little did she know she was being watched by a fiend in the confines of a shrub.

_Foolish girl. You just gave me another area of which I can call my own after I have you. For now you can run, but once my wounds heal, I WILL find you._

And with that, Rau teleported off to the dark mountain cave he called his home, ready to plan his next attempt of capturing the thirteen-year-old fox.

* * *

Firestorm woke up in a place that was very much like the one she had just come from, but the scent was completely different.

_Where am I? My head hurts. What happ- Oh right, Rau was chasing me and I teleported. I can hear... Japanese? Is that a human language I hear? Yeah, definitely! Am I in Tokyo? Only one way to find out!_

She climbed up a nearby sakura tree and had a look around, being careful not to be spotted.

_Yep. This is Tokyo alright. It could take Rau forever to search every human to find me. He wouldn't dare expose himself. I could stay here. Disguise myself as a human, buy a home, go to a school, this could be FUN! I have nothing to go back to at my former home. This is new home. First, I need to be human._

That was no trouble for her. Kitsune can change to humans at will. She climbed down and closed her eyes, concentrating on the transformation. When she opened her eyes she had a look at herself. She was human alright. She had fiery orange hair with yellow ends, emerald green eyes, freckles that went under her eyes and across her nose, her fox ears and tail and her clothing was orange shorts and shirt and yellow short gloves and yellow knee-high boots and she still had her collar on.

_This won't do! He'll spot me right away._

She got rid of the yellow hair ends and her ears and tail. Then she changed her clothes to a black shirt, jungle camo shorts, and black sneakers with white socks and added a jungle camo satchel to her outfit. In it was everything she owned and her home's furniture, miniaturized. She had managed to get it all before Rau did. She kept the collar; it was one her most prized possession. Her parents had given it to her the day she was born and she had never taken it off.

_I guess I'm lucky dad got all that human money for me. I'm rich in their world. Everything is per- WAIT! What about my NAME! I can't say I'm called Firestorm Yuriranpu! Not only is it odd for their world, Rau would guess me in an instant. I think I'm safe enough with my last name but I need a new first name. I need something cool and unique. Axl. My name shall be Axl Yuriranpu._

Pleased with her new name, Axl walked out of her hiding place and down the street, looking for a house to call home.

* * *

_Well, it wasn't cheap but it's cosy._

Axl had finally found a home that she felt warmth in. The salesperson had been a bit suspicious as to how a thirteen year old girl was able to afford it but, hey, a sale's a sale. It was a tidy, two-storey house. She had finished putting everything away where it belongs, except for what was to be her bedroom.

_Time to make this more home-like._ She thought with a grin. Then she added her magic. In a few quick seconds the walls of her room had changed from pure white to aqua with cherry blossom petals all over it. Another quick flitter of her fingers and her furniture was in place.

_Decorating is much more fun when you have magic to design it as you wish._

With that thought finished she walked out of the house, locking the door behind her, and went to the local school, where she planned to attend.

* * *

She walked to the doors wearing her gray and white school uniform. She had gotten in and today was her first day. As she opened the door, she was run over by a red, gray and white blur.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

Axl looked up to see a girl her age with strawberry red hair standing above her.

"It's okay! If my body was any harder you could use it to make cannonballs!" Axl joked, standing up with a grin on her face. The girl burst out laughing.

"Hey, that was funny! You must be a new student. I've never seen you. My names Ichigo. I can show you around." The girl replied.

"I'd like that! I'm kinda nervous. I used to be homeschooled, so I can't make friends easily." She said looking down. It wasn't a lie. She was taught by her parents.

"I'll help you. What's your name?" Ichigo was as cheerful as ever.

"Axl."

"Let's get your timetable and then I'll show you to your class."

They went to the office to pick it up, and then had a look at it. Turns out Axl had all the same classes as Ichigo. They walked to class and as they came in the door the teacher went off at Ichigo for being late. Axl soon stepped between Ichigo and the teacher and said,

"Ichigo was with me. She was helping me find my way around. I'm new at the school."

The teacher blinked a few times then said,

"Ah, yes. You're the new girl. Ichigo, I'll let you off because you were being nice to her. Go sit down. Can you introduce yourself?"

Axl walked up to the front and said, bowing,

"My name is Yuriranpu Axl and I came from Australia. I used to be homeschooled so I am interested to see what classroom schooling is like." She turned back to the teacher.

"We'll make sure you fit right in. There is a spare desk next to Ichigo. You can sit there." He said, pointing to the desk. Axl walked over and sat down. Her first day of school began.

* * *

Ichigo and Axl were walking home together, talking. The first day had gone smoothly. Axl had helped Ichigo catch up the work she had missed while she was sleeping. In return, she let Axl teach her a game called handball and, turns out, Ichigo enjoyed it. It kept up her reflexes.

"Hey Axl. You're pretty cool."

"But you're cooler."

"Huh?"

"Yeah! Who else acts like a cat on purpose?" Axl knew the truth already but she wasn't gonna let Ichigo know that. She had a knack for knowing such things. She would keep Ichigo's secret, even from Ichigo.

"NYA!" Ichigo looked panicked. Axl decided to do rapid damage control.

"Yeah! It's so cool. You must be a big fan of that pink mew!"

"I am but I don't like people thinking I am obsessed with her. Can you not tell anyone?"

"Sure." Ichigo looked relieved. Then the turn for her house came up.

"See ya, Axl. I'll see you tomorrow!" Ichigo called as Axl turned down the road.

"See you tomorrow." She called back.

As she walked through her door Axl thought, 'If only you knew my secret too.'

* * *

This is it! The first chapter! What did you think? I'll bring in the other Tokyo mew mew characters in the next chapter. I'd rather people read and enjoy my stories than they read and review. But that doesn't mean I'm not open to them.

See ya,

Nightstalker of Shadows.


	2. true identity

Firestorm Yuriranpu

Summary: Firestorm Yuriranpu is a beautiful young kitsune who specializes in fire magic. When an evil kitsune named Rau tries to force her to marry him, she runs off into the human world to avoid him. Disguising herself as a human and calling herself Axl Yuriranpu, she thinks she is safe. But what happens when her secret is discovered?

Night: Hey! I'm back. I have decided I can't live without fanfiction. I have hired a helper for this story. Say hello to Firestorm.

Firestorm: Hey.

Night: Firestorm, do the disclaimer please.

Firestorm: why should I do it?

Night: Because if you don't, I will send Rau after you.

Firestorm (Very quickly): Night does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Kitsunes.

Night: Good Foxy.

* * *

For a month afterward, Axl's life was going pretty well. She had not had to tell Ichigo her secret and Ichigo's secret was safe. No sign of Rau and life was great. Until Axl walked to the wrong place at the wrong time. Axl walked into a poofy pink cafe, unaware that it was where Ichigo worked. She waited to be seated and was almost run over by a little, yellow blur. The blur jumped up to reveal a little girl in a yellow cafe uniform.

"Hi, welcome to cafe mew mew. Come this way." Axl had barely enough time to register what the girl had said before she had bounded off. Axl had to hurry to catch up. Tables passed and Axl was just looking around when she caught sight of a familiar red shape.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo turned to Axl then let out a squeal of delight when she realised who it was and caught Axl in a very tight hug.

"Axl." The sound of Ichigo's cry attracted the attention of the other four waitresses, who all came over to see what the fuss was about.

"Ichigo, do you know this girl?" The girl in blue asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Yes. This is my friend Axl. She goes to school with me."

"That's great but you might want to let her breathe and introduce herself." Ichigo let go, blushing, and stood back to give Axl some room.

"Hi, my name is Axl Yuriranpu. Pleased to meet you. Any friends of Ichigo are friends of mine." She bowed and the others decided to introduce themselves. Axl soon found out that the blue one was Mint, the green was Lettuce, the yellow was Pudding and the purple was Zakuro. Ichigo then dragged Axl back to meet Ichigo's boss and the cafe cook.

* * *

Meanwhile, three aliens who had come back and made friends with the mews were watching the little scene. Kisshu was staring straight at the new girl and was trying not to blush, though he didn't understand why. Taruto noticed this then punched his friend playfully and snickered,

"She's cute, isn't she?" Kisshu face lit up a bright red and he cuffed Taruto around the head before returning his sight back to the red-orange haired, green eyed girl. Pai just rolled his eyes at how idiotic his younger siblings were.

* * *

Ichigo introduced Axl to Ryou and Keiichiro but Ryou decided to be rude and ask questions.

"How long have you gone to Ichigo's school?"

"For about a month now."

"Where did you go to school before hand?"

"I was homeschooled by my parents."

"Have you always lived in Tokyo?"

"No. I used to live in Australia." Axl didn't like being focused on. It made her feel vulnerable. Ichigo noticed her discomfort and decided to rescue her.

"Ryou, stop being rude. You're making her uncomfortable." With that, Ichigo took Axl back into the main section of the cafe to apologize for Ryou being a baka without him hearing it. Once they were out of hearing range, Keiichiro turned to his partner.

"Did you really have to ask all those questions?" Ryou nodded.

"Yes. I feel like she's hiding something from us. Like she's not telling the truth. We need to keep an eye on her."

"No, we don't." The voice sounded from the door. Looking to find it was Zakuro, she continued,

"She doesn't need to be creeped out, have tests run on her and be watched 24-7 just because you don't like her. If something happens that she is linked to, then we'll ask her questions in an orderly and civilised manner without placing her outside her comfort zones. Agreed?" Ryou sighed.

"Agreed. But that doesn't mean I can trust her fully."

* * *

Ichigo, back in the main room was continually apologizing to Axl.

"-Once again, sorry for Ryou's behaviour." Axl shook her head and smiled.

"It's okay. I didn't mind too much. What creeped me out the most was the way he was looking at me. Like he was trying to make me confess I'm a murderer or something."

"I know. I'll talk about it with him later." Axl and Ichigo both smiled and parted ways, Ichigo to return to waitressing and Axl to head home. It was only about three minutes after she walked out the door when everyone heard an explosion and a scream. Keiichiro came in.

"Sorry, but there has been an accident. Please file out in an orderly fashion." After everyone had left, the aliens appeared and everyone clustered around Ryou.

"What is it na no da?" Pudding said from her position up front.

"There are two huge energy spikes from not too far away. Check it out." With that the three mew mews left the cafe, the aliens right behind.

* * *

When they got there, Axl was standing in a clearing and had a few craters caused by explosions around her. She had assumed a fighting stance and was looking up into the tree canopies, trying to spot something. Ichigo was the first to speak once they got there.

"Axl, what's wrong?" Then a cackle sounded from a tree. Axl stiffened and turned to face the sound, teeth bared in a snarl. A purple-black fox floated from the branches and smirked down at Axl. Kisshu shivered. This fox reminded him somewhat of what he used to be like. Then the odd fox spoke,

"Well, well. Long time, no see." He had a dangerously confident air about him. Axl snarled like an animal at him.

"God damn it, Rau. Can't you leave me in peace for once?" Rau grinned creepily.

"No, hun. I need you." Axl looked very angry at this.

"It's not me you want or need and you know that. You're not fooling me like everyone else." Rau frowned and turned his head, catching everyone else in his sight. He smirked.

"Well, looks like you've made some friends." Axl followed his gaze and saw the others. Her mouth dropped open. Ichigo asked again.

"Axl, what's wrong?" Rau smirked while Axl opened her eyes wide in horror.

"_Axl?_ Looks like you've not been fully honest with them, Firestorm." Ichigo gasped.

"_Firestorm_?" Axl bowed her head in shame.

"I'm sorry for lying but I guess I can't hide it anymore. Rau, you wanted a fight and you got one." An inferno of flames engulfed Axl and soon you could not see her anymore. When the flames subsided, Axl looked like she did when she first turned into a human, fox ears and tail plus a change in clothing. Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"_Axl?" _She smiled before responding.

"My true name is Firestorm. Rau, I accept your challenge." With that Rau leapt for her and she dodged while powering up a fiery attack. This continued for several minutes, Firestorm making the most hits, while the Mew Mews and aliens just stood there, watching the battle between the two foxes. After about ten minutes, Rau and Firestorm powered up a huge attack and fired at each other, causing a huge explosion. When the dust cleared, Rau was gone and Firestorm was standing, panting. They started to approach her but she dropped from exhaustion before they reached her. They looked down at her collapsed form then Taruto spoke up,

"What now?"

* * *

Night: Well, that went well.

Firestorm: WTF? What happened to me? And I lied to my friends? What is wrong with you?

Night: If you don't mind, I am the author of the story and you better behave or I'll make Rau steal your first kiss.

Firestorm: D: No, not that!

Night: Then behave.

Firestorm: Eep.

Night: Good, now stay under my command. That's a good girl. Please press the button. Yes, yes that one. You know you want to.


	3. the truth

Firestorm Yuriranpu

Summary: Firestorm Yuriranpu is a beautiful young kitsune who specializes in fire magic. When an evil kitsune named Rau tries to force her to marry him, she runs off into the human world to avoid him. Disguising herself as a human and calling herself Axl Yuriranpu, she thinks she is safe. But what happens when her secret is discovered?

Firestorm: Why do I even have a secret?

Night: You're still here?

Firestorm: Yes

Night: As long as you don't distract me, I'm fine with you being here.

Firestorm:...

Night: Good fox.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew or Kitsunes.

* * *

"I told you! I told you! I told you she wasn't normal!" Ryou had been ranting like this ever since the mew mews and the aliens had taken the girl back to the cafe and told him about the battle.

"Ryou. Shut up." Ichigo issued the command from her position from beside the bed that held the unconscious fox-girl. They had placed the girl in one of the spare rooms on the second floor of the cafe. Ichigo was sitting on one side of the bed and everyone else had gathered in any space of the room they could find. The room was pretty small so there was not a lot of room. Ryou wasn't helping as he was taking up a fair amount of room pacing and ranting. He started to approach her but was stopped by Ichigo.

"Get out of the way!" Ryou shouted harshly.

"Why should I?" Ichigo screamed back, not budging.

"I need some DNA from her so I can find out what she is infused with." Ryou rubbed his temples, trying to keep calm. Ichigo was not moving and was thoroughly ticked off.

"She's not infused with anything." A quiet, timid voice said from behind both of them. They turned to see it was Lettuce who had spoken.

"What do you mean Lettuce?" Ichigo asked, her anger forgotten.

"Her kind can disguise themselves as humans at will." Lettuce replied.

"What is she then?" Ryou had calmed down a bit but his voice was still fairly harsh.

"A kitsune. A demon fox." Everyone was quiet and still, down to the very last bird in the sky or grub in the ground. The silence was shattered by Pai addressing her.

"Lettuce, how did you know that?" She moved closer to the supposed kitsune while answering. Ichigo let her past.

"I've heard legends about them but I always thought they were just that. Legends. I never thought they could be real."

"Any weaknesses?" Ryou asked, a thinking look on his face.

"Ryou." Ichigo warned him.

"Most weaknesses are personal ones. She looks like she is specialized with fire so she would be weak against a strong water attack. They do share some faults, though. Such as a ball they carry around called a star ball. The legends vary on why they need it but if you take it, you can secure a favour. Another is that they cannot lie."

"You know a lot about them, don't you Lettuce onee-chan, na no da?" Pudding said, oddly quiet. Lettuce nodded. She looked like she would have said something more but didn't as Firestorm was starting to stir. She opened her eyes slightly and tried focusing on the people in the room. She clutched her head with a hand but seemed to feel her ears. She felt them with her hand a bit more before apparently realising that she _did_ have her fox ears on her head. Closing her eyes tightly, she felt on the other side of her head and was met with the matching fox ear. Quicker than lightning, she dived under the blanket, hiding herself completely from everyone.

"Alright, everyone out." Ichigo started shooing everyone out of the room, understanding Firestorm's nervousness. She didn't realise Kisshu had managed to make his way over to Firestorm and sat down in a chair next to her. Ichigo had managed to get everyone down to the bottom level of the cafe and was closing the door to Firestorm's room when she spotted Kisshu.

"What are you do-" She stopped in mid-rant when she saw Kisshu stroking Firestorm's ears, the only part of her body showing out from under the blanket. The comfort from him was convincing her to come slowly out of her hiding place. Once she was out, she quickly looked around the room. Finding only Ichigo and the boy who encouraged out of her shell, she relaxed and turned fully into a fox. She leaned into Kisshu's hand and made pleasurable yips when he stroked her pelt. Ichigo smiled, only to be swiftly reminded of what she needed to ask her. She stepped forward and Firestorm looked up, knowing what Ichigo was about to say was important.

"Firestorm, why did you lie to us?" Firestorm frowned but replied.

"I had to flee from the kitsune homeland. The black fox you saw earlier was Rau. He is determined to force me into marrying him"-Here Kisshu shuddered. Ichigo sent him a look as well- "So I have been trying to avoid him. See my collar"-Kisshu and Ichigo nodded- "It is studded with a powerful substance called Gem Aurora. Rau has been trying to become the ruler of the Kitsunes but was denied being the next leader. Now he is trying to take it by force. He has been planning on getting this substance since he first saw me, or rather, my collar. He figured the least suspicious way of getting it would be to pretend he loves me and to marry me. Everyone is deluded by this sweet guy act, but not me. Kitsunes are able to marry at the age of thirteen but most of us wait until a lot later. On the very day I turned thirteen, Rau asked me if he could marry me. I refused and revealed I knew his plan. In a violent rage, he killed both my parents and I had to flee. During one of our confrontations, an explosion of power allowed me to teleport away and I landed in Tokyo. I hadn't seen him for a whole month so I was hoping that he had either gotten sick of chasing me or was unable to find me. I never wanted to hide this from you, but I couldn't tell anyone. If not for my own safety, then for everyone else's. The less people who knew about me, the better."

"Why not you join us?" Ichigo asked awkwardly. Firestorm turned her head to face Ichigo.

"I mean- well, - I have some-"

"I already know." Firestorm said, rescuing Ichigo from her discomfort.

"You do?" Ichigo looked genuinely confused.

"Yes. I have known since I first met you. It's a gift I have. And I would like to join. It means I don't have to run anymore." Ichigo smiled. She tugged on one of Firestorm's paws.

"Come on. We'd better tell the others your situation." Firestorm followed Ichigo out of the room, still in her fox form, and Kisshu trailed behind her. The moment Ryou saw Firestorm as a fox he started advancing towards her, but retreated after seeing both Ichigo and Kisshu's death glares. Ichigo started telling Firestorm's tale but Firestorm had tuned herself out. She jumped up onto one of the tables and started washing herself with her tongue. Kisshu sat down in front of her, also not paying attention to what Ichigo was saying, and looked straight at her. Firestorm paused and met Kisshu's eyes. He gave her a friendly smile and she blushed hard underneath her fur. She quickly returned herself to cleaning, thanking Inari that her fur was red-orange and hid the blush really well.

_What's going on? _She thought._ Why do I feel like this? And why did I blush? Maybe, I __**like**__ him._

_She blushed. _Kisshu thought._ I smiled at her and she __**blushed**__. Maybe, she likes me back._

Both snapped out of their thoughts as they heard Ichigo's story come to a close. Ryou looked annoyed and started to, once again, walk towards Firestorm. She stepped back a few steps and growled. He didn't stop. She growled again, her ears and tail went up erect and-

"Um, Firestorm? Your ears and tail have caught fire." Kisshu pointed out. It was indeed true. The tips of Firestorm's ears and the tip of her tail had small red-orange fires. She growled again, but it was still directed at Ryou.

"I know. They do that." Firestorm was still in a bad mood. Lettuce quickly transformed and put out the fires with her 'Ribbon Lettuce Rush'.

"Thanks." Firestorm voice had changed from angry to kind.

"Ryou, I'd try not to make her mad. Even though she's young, I have no doubt she would be able to easily burn you to a crisp." Ichigo said to Ryou and, just for good measure, Firestorm let a bit of smoke escape her mouth. He looked slightly disturbed and walked over to her again, this time with a non-threatening aura.

"Very well. Welcome to the team, Firestorm." She almost smiled at him until he flicked her forehead, earning another growl from her.

"Just because I'm joining doesn't mean I'll let you get away with bossing me around." Ryou just shrugged it off and retreated to the lab to adapt the radars to recognise both Firestorm's and Rau's energy signals.

"What'll you do if he does?" Ichigo whispered to Firestorm, who had decided to turn herself into a non-fox human.

"Something he won't like. I can assure you." Axl responded.

"Come back here tomorrow. As a member of the Mew Mew team, you'll be working here with us as a waitress. We'll have your uniform ready tomorrow. Arrive here at 3:30." Keiichiro said politely. Axl nodded and, with a friendly goodbye, walked out of the cafe doors and headed home.

* * *

Axl could have sworn someone was following her. She could feel their presence, but they didn't have a threatening aura around them. In fact, it was quite familiar. One she had registered not too long ago.

"Kisshu. Come out now." She called out to the trees. He appeared from them, pouting slightly.

"What? I can't walk to your home with you." She took one look at his sad face and gave in.

"Alright, but keep yourself hidden and don't let anyone see you." He smirked.

"What? Worried that I'll give away the Mew Mew secret?"

"Let's go with that." She turned away from him and continued home. He followed her at a safe distance, smirk firmly settled on his features.

_So she does like me._

* * *

Another chap done. Sorry, not much to say. I'm supposed to be listening to speeches right now. Ja ne,

Night.


End file.
